Como el cielo y el mar
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: De un momento a otro, Izuku había empezado a preguntarse cosas cada vez de lo más raras. Cosas que, incluso ahora, lo sorprenden y le hacen querer cubrirse el rostro o desviar la vista, de la vergüenza. "¿Cómo se sentirá besar al príncipe?". [TodoDeku]. Ending!AU. Para Kaith Jackson.


**Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia_ es perfección y pertenece a Horikoshi.

 **Dedicatoria:** A una ficker genial y persona divina: **Kaith Jackson**. Ella sabe por qué ;)

 **Importante:** Este es un intento de AU de ese segundo ending que tanto amamos los fans de bnha, pero la historia es, en sí, producto de mi cabezota. Tengan en cuenta que es mitad estilo medieval (como el mencionado ED), mitad ciertas cosillas del canon (por ejemplo, la existencia de _quirks_ ). Yyyy, ¿eso?

* * *

Este shot ha sido beteado por la grandiosa **Miehczyslaw** , quien escribe tan poéticamente y de maravillas —van a pasarse por su perfil, ¿verdad?— y con quien adoro fangirlear c: ¡Mil gracias, _Cass,_ sos un sol!

* * *

 **Como el cielo y el mar**

—capítulo único—

 _by_ **_N_** _oe_ _ **S**_ _weetway_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Izuku le toma unos cuantos meses caer en cuenta de que, a medida que ha avanzado en ese largo e intrigante viaje en _su_ compañía, finalmente ha dejado de hacerse aquella pregunta (tan inusual en un guerrero como él) que lo hubo estado incordiando por tanto tiempo.

Es el paisaje tierno y esclarecido que lo rodea, en el preciso momento en que se sienta a la cúspide de la colina de esa mañana tan serena, el que hace que comience a cavilar en _todo y nada_ , como acostumbra a hacerlo. Y es entonces cuando lo nota. Que su mente ha sido abrumada por otro tipo de pensamientos, últimamente.

La brisa otoñal profundiza dichas cavilaciones y hace que Izuku empiece a murmurar una que otra incoherencia, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Porque así es él y todavía no es capaz de creer totalmente todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora.

Incluso de tanto en tanto suelta alguna risita melódica, que se entremezcla con el canto apacible de las aves que revolotean unos metros arriba de él. Y entonces…

Entonces.

—Pareces feliz hoy.

 _Su voz._

Oye su voz a sus espaldas (ah, su voz. Dulce, _tan dulce._ Y suave, como el terciopelo) y cierra los ojos, para procesarla en su plenitud y con serenidad.

Izuku lo siente acercarse —lo reconoce porque hasta sus pasos son tan parsimoniosos como él— y musita un casual _"ven aquí"_ , como invitándolo a arrojarse sobre el césped junto a él. No hay cosa más cálida y espléndida como el poder recargar la cabeza contra su hombro de prodigio.

—Umh. Solo estoy pensando un poco, Todoroki-kun.

—¿En qué?

 _"_ _En ti, siempre en ti."_

Izuku abre los ojos, entonces, y es como si se topara con el mismísimo cielo de frente. Y no se trata del manto azulado que cubre todo a su alrededor en ese momento, sino del afable príncipe que lo mira con tanta calma y dulzura. Sus ojos heterocrómicos son como el firmamento en diferentes facetas, y son perfectos, asimismo. Uno de ellos es oscuro, como cuando una tormenta amenaza con caer sobre alguna solitaria y desprotegida aldea: resulta penetrante e intimidante. El otro es claro y lo deslumbra, como el celeste que se extiende encima de ellos y en todo momento les brinda paz.

Se observan detenidamente durante unos segundos, estudiándose en silencio, respirando el aire del otro. El viento sopla con mansedumbre y de pronto— _de pronto_ ambos chicos deciden eliminar cualquier distancia entre sus rostros.

¿Un beso? Sí. Uno increíble. De esos que hacen que el corazón de Izuku amenace con escapársele del pecho, porque nunca va a poder acostumbrarse a la sensación. Nunca va a poder predecir el efecto que van a tener sobre sí mismo aquellos tibios labios que se deslizan con solemnidad sobre los suyos, o aquellos dedos que le acarician con sutileza las mejillas pecosas, o aquella cálida respiración mezclándose con la suya.

Es totalmente impredecible, como siempre. Pero Izuku, ahora, solo se dedica a disfrutar de todo aquello, y en realidad ya no tiene la necesidad de hacerse internamente la ya mencionada pregunta.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá besar al príncipe?_

En realidad, le gustaría saber cómo fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto.

Midoriya Izuku desde siempre ha sido de los que se comen la cabeza hasta con el tema más insulso. Está a todas horas analizándolo todo y desde niño ha adquirido aquella facultad: ser perspicaz, incluso sin quererlo, y de mente fantasiosa, por naturaleza.

En un pasado no muy lejano, había sido un simple aldeano más del montón —de hecho, todavía puede decir que se considera a sí mismo de esa manera—.

Solía saberle de maravillas escoger aquellas mañanas en las que el sol irradiaba con más ímpetu de lo habitual, para echarse a un lado del amplio y roñoso establo ubicado en el centro de su villa natal, y ponerse a sopesar qué tanto le costaría salir e investigar cómo podría desarrollar aquel poder que alguna vez le fue conferido (mientras a su lado relinchaban los caballos, agotados de sus labores desde antes de que se hiciera de día). Las horas solían transcurrir rápidamente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tarde asomaba sus narices y el cielo se teñía de un naranja límpido y repleto de nostalgia. Izuku recuerda que su siempre benevolente madre solía regañarlo con aires sobreprotectores cuando él llegaba a casa ya entrada la noche porque _"no sabes todos los peligros que hay fuera, Izuku, un día de estos va a sucederte algo y yo no voy a poder soportarlo"_. Eso solía recordarle ella, y luego lo obligaba a permanecer dentro, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera y tuviera que ir a recoger los frutos ya maduros de la modesta huerta —que ambos, con mucho esfuerzo, mantenían en pie—. Dicha cosecha era la fuente de su supervivencia, así que estaba en sus manos el trabajo de repartir todo lo producido a lo largo y ancho del minúsculo pueblo al que pertenecía, aquel sitio tan celoso de sus costumbres y la seguridad de su gente.

Bueno..., no podía decir que estaba descontento con lo que significaba vivir así, entre tantos pueblerinos alegres y soñadores y desbordantes de humildad, pero —siempre los hay, esos "pero" algo sombríos— Izuku no dejaba de pensar en que toda aquella paz pronto _se acabaría_.

Siempre tuvo la corazonada de que sería así.

Así que cuando la maldad azotó su agradable poblado en forma de enormes y monstruosas criaturas que se dedicaron sin más a destruir hogares y lastimar a una multitud de inocentes— supo que ese presentimiento no había sido erróneo.

Y un instinto protector se apoderó de él.

Hizo equipo con los aldeanos más valientes y luchó como pudo contra esas bestias, haciendo uso de sus escasos conocimientos sobre cómo utilizar una daga (porque en tiempos de paz, como habían estado viviendo últimamente, los ancianos del pueblo no se habían preocupado demasiado por instruir a los jóvenes con esas habilidades).

Entonces, en medio de una batalla, un resplandor emergió del interior de Izuku, y una _fuerza avasallante_ le rodeó los brazos. Con la misma pudo golpear de lleno a uno de los intrusos, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y así hubieron capturado al primer enemigo.

Aquello había sido la manifestación de la virtud secreta que tenía dentro. Aquello había sido la razón por la que Izuku decidió avanzar.

No le importó que su madre se rehusara a dejarlo ir. Porque una noche en que la cantidad de intrusos se redujo, cuando finalmente consiguió descansar un poco, en sus sueños _,_ Izuku pudo verlo todo claramente: que si no se marchaba… si no daba el debido uso al _One For All,_ el poder que hacía tiempo le había sido heredado y que yacía escondido dentro de su ser (pues ni idea tenía de cómo _desatarlo_ ); si no encontraba la fuente originaria de éste y un tutor que lo ayudara a desarrollar dicho poder; si no destruía el seno de toda perversidad, que había causado todos aquellos estragos en su dócil villa…

Si no lograba nada de eso, nunca más volvería a ver a su gente sonreír en medio de esas noches festivas donde abundaba el aroma a cítricos y licor, y donde hasta los más cohibidos se animaban a bailar aquellas extrañas melodías tórridas y propias de la región. No volvería a observar a las alborotadas aves asomarse por su ventana en las mañanas en las que no tenía ganas de mover siquiera un mísero dedo, pero donde sabía que, si no se levantaba _ya_ , iba a tener a su madre zarandeándolo y gritándole que _cuidara que no le salieran raíces que lo fijaran de forma permanente a la cama_ en cuestión de segundos.

(No volvería a ver la _felicidad_ ).

Resultaba obvio que la solución no era quedarse allí y simplemente luchar contra los horrendos y maquiavélicos forasteros que aparecieran, porque sería lo mismo una y otra vez. Aquellos monstruos iban a _volver_.

Izuku necesitaba encontrar el núcleo infame, aquel que ocasionaba toda aquella invasión. Esa era la única salida.

Así que se marchó, habiendo antes agarrado apenas unas pocas cosas y después de lograr convencer a su madre de que solo sería por un corto tiempo. Siempre _pensando_ en todo, de camino. Qué haría cuando encontrara a su predecesor, qué le diría y qué le gustaría aprender del _One For All_. Qué declaraciones daría frente a los demás aldeanos, que poco o nada confiaban en él, dicho sea de paso, si acaso no conseguía hallar la fuente del mal antes de volver a sus tierras (estaba seguro de que su persistente madre se encargaría de remover cielo y tierra para atraerlo de vuelta hacia sí, al fin y al cabo). Qué debería hacer una vez que encontrara dicho núcleo, si lo llegaba a conseguir. Qué estrategias debería usar, cómo debería pelear.

Todo.

Se ensimismaba demasiado cuando se ponía a analizar todas aquellas posibilidades.

Y justamente fueron esos pensamientos desbordantes los que lo llevaron a tropezar y caer de pleno en cierto lugar, donde conoció a Iida y a Uraraka, quienes eran originarios de pueblos distintos, y que también buscaban acabar con el mal.

Ellos le habían hecho comprenderlo todo mejor. Que si estaban en grupo iba a ser mucho más fácil vencer las adversidades que se les presentaran enfrente. Que una muchacha con dotes de hechicera y un escudero a nada de volverse un verdadero caballero, con mucha habilidad y práctica, podrían serle de mucha ayuda a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo. Y que deberían reclutar a más gente para conseguir su objetivo de manera segura y satisfactoria.

Ambos eran extremadamente fuertes y amigables y confiables. Izuku los había escuchado y, en seguida, se dejó guiar por ellos, sin dudar.

Y entonces fue cuando lo conoció. _A Todoroki_. A aquel que, más tarde, iba a predominar en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

A sus nuevos amigos se les había ocurrido incluir en su equipo de búsqueda a un famoso príncipe (el hijo del temido Rey Endeavor) que vivía en zonas aledañas a la aldea en que se estacionaron en ese momento; uno que, según los rumores locales, era muy habilidoso con la espada, y además poseedor de una particularidad que le brindaba poderes contradictorios y espeluznantemente efectivos.

Y así lo hicieron: se infiltraron en el inmenso castillo, en su búsqueda.

Para su sorpresa, la de los tres, no fue demasiado problema atraparlo. Pues una vez que lo hubieron encontrado y contado sus intenciones el susodicho aceptó unirse a ellos sin rechistar. Vale, _no tanto así_. En realidad, se lo habían topado en uno de los pasillos, directamente, y él se había puesto en guardia, más de prisa de lo que hubieran imaginado, y hasta había amenazado con darles pelea (sin expresarlo abiertamente, solo mirándolos con suma cautela). Uraraka tuvo que utilizar su hechizo gravitatorio para retenerlo en el aire y lograr con ello que Izuku pudiera aprovechar y explicarle lo que estaban haciendo.

De esa manera el príncipe terminó aceptando unirse a ellos. Como si hacía tiempo estuviese esperando una oportunidad como esa para fugarse del palacio— _y ser_ _libre_.

En su mirada había cierta duda (quizá de cómo lograrlo) pero se notaba que realmente quería escapar.

Desde ese momento, teniendo al príncipe consigo en las misiones, Izuku había empezado a preguntarse cosas cada vez de lo más raras. Cosas que, incluso ahora, lo sorprenden y le hacen querer cubrirse el rostro o desviar la vista, de la vergüenza. Y solía asustarle el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos cuando se encontraba a sí mismo mirando a Todoroki con más intensidad de la necesaria y deteniéndose, como un ritual sagrado, en sus labios.

 _Aquella pregunta_ surgía en su interior sin ninguna advertencia, y hacía que la cabeza le diera miles de vueltas y que se mareara un poco con ello.

 _"_ _Es guapísimo. Demasiado. ¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?"._

Y puesto que las batallas internas siempre fueron un clásico en lo que a su mente se refería, una parte de su subconsciente solía animarlo a que lo intentara y lo comprobara por sí mismo; mientras que otra parte, la prudente, le reiteraba una y otra vez que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado.

Porque aquellos labios finos y lisos que lo provocaban —incluso cuando Todoroki decía algo tan trivial como _"tengan cuidado, los enemigos se acercan"_ — no pertenecían a ninguna delicada doncella a la que él debiese rescatar o proteger, como estaba escrito en los antiguos libros que solía tomar a escondidas del baúl de su madre cuando niño y que leía en medio de la madrugada, utilizando una lámpara con una vela casi derretida, cuya leve luz le golpeaba los ojos. Porque eran los labios del imponente y majestuoso heredero, Todoroki Shouto, a los que temía quedarse mirando fijamente por más de un minuto, y los que lo llevaban a preguntarse cómo se sentiría rozarlos, qué textura tendrían, e incluso a qué sabrían.

Así solían ser los días de Izuku.

El príncipe en verdad era tan amable. (Lo es aún, de hecho).

Desde la primera vez lo había dejado entrever, su enorme corazón de oro.

A pesar de haber pasado por tantos momentos difíciles en su infancia —por ello tanto rencor hacia el rey, su propio (maldito) padre—, a pesar de no haber tratado con demasiada gente en toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, a pesar de que ellos tres se trataran de simples _plebeyos_ que nada tenían que ver con la élite del reino. A pesar de todo, intentaba ayudar en cuanto podía, y nunca armó dramas en unir fuerzas con quien sea, con tal de sentirse útil para los demás.

El día en que irrumpieron el castillo, después de su charla en el pasillo, Todoroki los ayudó a escapar de los enormes y monstruosos guardianes reales, y de su padre ahogado en ira. Los había refugiado en su sitio favorito, cercano al palacio: un colorido y sosegado manantial, oculto por un pequeño bosque que lo rodeaba. Oyó atentamente sus historias de vida: cómo habían atacado a sus respectivos pueblos, y cuánto necesitaban su conocida fuerza para hallar y derrotar al principio de todo mal, al que los medios de investigación que servían al Rey Endeavor llamaban _All For One_ (el joven prodigio les había conferido esa información).

Ahí, entonces, Todoroki se había vuelto un compañero más. El más fuerte y confiable de todos. Y se entendió la mar de bien con Izuku desde el principio. Le cubría las espaldas al pelear contra los monstruos de _All For One_ ; accedía a llevar a cabo cualquier riesgoso plan que pudiera ocurrírsele a Izuku, incluso con las negativas ocasionales de Iida o Uraraka, alegando _"es lo más seguro, Midoriya es el líder y él no nos expondría al peligro absurdamente, ¿no?"_ ; entendiendo sus directivas y llevándolas a la práctica de una manera óptima, siempre.

—¡¿Quieres reclutar al mismísimo "demonio" que convive con los feroces dragones en el Cráter de la Muerte?! —se escandalizó Iida, un día, cuando Izuku dio a conocer sus ansias de incluir en el equipo a un _viejo amigo_.

—Deku-kun, es demasiado arriesgado —había soltado una preocupada Uraraka.

—Kacchan no es tan malo. Sé que podría sernos de mucha ayuda. Su familia también está en peligro, él vendrá —aseguró Izuku, defendiendo su argumento.

—Pero ustedes no hablan desde la infancia. No sabes cómo reaccionará ahora —siguió quejándose el joven aspirante a caballero.

—¡Sí, por algo la gente cuenta lo perverso que es! No sabemos si va a acceder a darnos una mano —aportó la hechicera.

— _Pero_ …

—Si Midoriya, quien lo conoce, dice que no es malvado, no veo el problema de intentarlo e ir a preguntárselo directamente —había hablado, por fin, Todoroki—. Ya nos dirá si quiere unírsenos o no, él mismo.

Otra vez.

Lo volvió a hacer en aquella ocasión.

Todoroki siempre acababa con los pocos esquemas que tenía. Y lo dejaba pensando.

 _¿Cómo será…?_

Sin embargo, ahora es diferente.

Por completo.

Es que, bueno— el que Uraraka e Iida decidieran ir por su cuenta a investigar algunas ruinas que encontraron sospechosas (a las afueras del inmenso pueblo en el que se han detenido para descansar durante esa tarde-noche) significa que los han dejado _solos_ , completamente, acostados en aquella colina. A él y a Todoroki. Y recordar lo mucho que lo habría agobiado hace no mucho aquella dichosa pregunta, ahora le causa gracia a Izuku, a decir verdad. Seguro su antiguo _yo_ hubiera estado torturándose internamente.

Pero ya no, no más.

Ahora Izuku está enredando su lengua con la de Todoroki y la mente se le nubla de una manera magnífica. Respira con dificultad y siente que podría desvanecerse en los brazos contrarios.

Y es exquisito.

Lo hace acordarse de la primera vez en que cruzó los límites de la cordura con él.

Acababan de luchar contra un par de aquellas criaturas del mal. Iida había sido gravemente herido, y Uraraka estaba brindándole ciertos cuidados dentro de una tienda que irguieron cerca de un pequeño poblado que fue atacado. Izuku y Todoroki los estaban aguardando afuera, tratando de sanar sus propias heridas y ponerse a punto para una nueva disputa. El príncipe se había deshecho de sus prendas representativas —que habían sufrido muchos daños durante el combate— por primera vez. Izuku lo miraba de soslayo y casi hiperventilando (todavía no podía creer que fuera tan guapo _incluso vestido en harapos_ ) y, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba meditándolo de nuevo.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá…?_

Sentía las manos sudarle a chorros y el corazón martillarle el pecho con violencia, jamás le había sucedido algo similar. Al menos no quedándose a solas con _otro chico_.

¿Se podía llegar a tal punto?

Tan pronto como había llegado a darse cuenta, ya tenía los ojos preciosos de Todoroki sobre sí. Sentía que el suelo bajo él se tambaleaba. Y empezó a marearse un poco. Porque seguramente Todoroki se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado viendo atentamente por demasiado tiempo, e iba cuestionárselo.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me miras tanto?"_ , casi podía escucharlo con anticipación.

—Midoriya —lo llamó, en cambio, el linajudo chico.

 _Su voz,_ de-mo-nios _. No puede ser legal. No debería existir tanta perfección._

—¿U-umh? —él titubeó, por supuesto. En ese entonces, estaba más que nervioso y lleno de malos augurios.

—Lo que Iida sospecha, puede que así sea —se atrevió a anunciar el prodigio, y sus labios se movieron con tanta avidez al soltar cada palabra, que Izuku tuvo que tragar grueso—. Según lo que escribió el maldito de mi padre en ese reporte que le robé hace tiempo, las probabilidades de que exista una verdadera Liga de Villanos y que algunos estén sueltos por ahí son muy altas. Lo encontré esta mañana entre mi ropa, y lo releí un poco. Tiene sentido.

Izuku solo se limitó a asentir quedamente y a observarlo, simulando seriedad. Como si hubiera conseguido poner los pies sobre la tierra otra vez. Como si no le afectara el hecho de que Todoroki lo tratara como a un igual. Que le hablara sin tapujos, que confiara en él, y que fuera tan auténtico y sencillo teniendo _todo_ lo que tenía.

Concentrarse le costaba cada vez más a Izuku. La seriedad que reflejaba su rostro era solo una máscara, porque no estaba prestando atención para nada. No podía alejarse de ese impulso que crecía en su fuero interno y que le demandaba que se lanzara y lo besara _ya_.

Intentaba auto-convencerse de que le convenía alejarse, pues ya empezaba a ver únicamente los labios del otro, como si hubiera un filtro alrededor que cubriera todo lo demás.

Sus labios… sus _labios._

 _Demonios_. Tenía una misión importantísima que llevar adelante y toda una aldea (casi un país, incluyendo los pueblos de sus amigos) que salvar. No debía estar pensando en cuánto quería besar a Todoroki. No debía sentirse tan perdido como para olvidarse de lo verdaderamente sustancial.

—Tendríamos que estudiar todos los lugares que recorramos de camino al Cráter de la Muerte. Su base podría estar en cualquier lugar —bien, el príncipe acababa de suspirar y hacer un gesto _particular_.

Uno que logró que Izuku quedara por los aires durante varios segundos y que sintiera el impulso de lanzarse hacia él, para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

—Umh, s-sí. Tienes —el chico tuvo que desviar la mirada. Todoroki se acababa de relamer los labios y seguro que no tenía ni idea de _cuánto_ trastornaba a Izuku ese simple gesto—, tienes razón.

 _Sus labios…_

—¿Pasa algo?

Izuku sintió entonces sus mejillas calientes y giró el cuello, para encontrarse con la mirada fija y confundida de Todoroki, puesta sobre él. Traía el ceño fruncido de manera casi imperceptible, y se había acercado unos centímetros más a él.

—¿Eh? Pero qué..., ¿por qué? —se dispuso a sonreír, nerviosamente. Estaba alcanzando su límite, tenía la boca seca y ya no sabía cómo contenerse—, ¿qué podría estar pasando?

—No sé —admitió Todoroki—. Estás actuando raro hoy.

 _"_ _Va a darse cuenta. Oh, no. Va a notarlo_ ya _"._

En ese mismo instante, Izuku se había quedado totalmente estático y sin saber qué decir.

Todoroki sencillamente suspiró, como resignándose, y se acercó todavía más a él. Los latidos del joven aldeano se volvieron frenéticos cuando sintió aquella palma tersa y fría posarse en su frente. El príncipe lo estaba _tocando_. Directamente. Piel con piel.

—Estás algo acalorado —lo escuchó decir casi en un susurro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Izuku se había animado a empinar un poco el rostro y unir sus labios con los del joven heredero al trono. Consiguiendo lo que tanto había anhelado. Porque Todoroki no lo había apartado. Se había quedado algo tieso al comienzo, sí; pero en apenas cuestión de segundos, se encontró a sí mismo moviendo sus labios contra los de Izuku también, tratando de seguirle el ritmo…

 _Besándolo_.

Y la verdad era que Izuku, habiéndolo pensado tanto desde que lo conoció, tenía que reconocer que durante noches enteras se había hecho la idea de los tantos sabores que los besos de Todoroki podrían tener. Tantos, que se sintió algo avergonzado al recordarlo, contra sus labios.

Había pensado en la miel de abejas o el té de hierbas mañanero. También en el regusto cítrico de aquellos licores que tan populares eran en su pueblo natal, o en alguno de esos dulces de maní o guayaba que solía preparar con tanto empeño su madre porque sabía que a él le encantaban. Incluso, había considerado la posibilidad de que el beso le supiera a algún tipo de vino sofisticado y de clase alta que únicamente sirviesen en algún festín dentro del castillo real. O a cualquier fruto dulzón que hubieran tomado de por ahí, en los días de misión más duros, cuando los enemigos no les dieran ni un solo respiro. O al gusto metálico de la sangre, si acababa de recibir algunos rasguños en alguna ávida lucha.

Pero no es simplemente una sucesión de sabores.

Hoy, Izuku está seguro de que le sabe a algo más.

Besar a Todoroki es como besar el mar.

Las aguas que lo conforman pueden ser tranquilas en algunas ocasiones, o turbias, en otras. Pueden ser cálidas y pacíficas, como cuando están iluminadas por los potentes rayos solares del verano; o llenas de vida, como cuando albergan mil especies de peces y otros extraños animales acuáticos en sus profundidades. Pueden ser confusas y desordenadas, como las olas inquietas que chocan contra las costas, en medio de alguna tormenta. Pueden ser sede de alguna batalla atroz contra algún enemigo; o pueden ser el centro de la felicidad, como en un viaje con amigos, en una embarcación.

Los besos entre Izuku y Todoroki son lentos, dulces, inexpertos, torpes. Son desordenados, confusos, cálidos, húmedos. Están llenos de vida, a pesar de todo. Sus lenguas batallan entre sí, sus dedos se entrelazan y sus mejillas se encienden. Ambos se sumergen en las profundidades del afecto y la ternura. No pueden separarse. Quieren más del otro (más y más, mucho más). Deciden _pertenecerse_ , mutuamente. Se regalan suspiros, jadeos, nombres susurrados, latidos desbocados, caricias desesperadas y— _ah_.

Así que ahí lo tiene.

—Besarte es como besar el mar —suelta, en voz alta, medio sin querer, medio queriendo.

Todoroki lo mira entre sorprendido, confundido, avergonzado, halagado. Es una mezcla de todo. Desvía la mirada un poco, como decidiendo qué movimiento hacer a continuación. Parece no estar seguro de si debería sonreír o decir algo en especial.

Izuku ríe con ligereza y lo toma del rostro, obligándolo a que lo mire de nuevo.

—Y tus ojos son como el cielo —lo observa detenidamente y asiente, como dándose a sí mismo la razón—. Sí. Lo son.

Todoroki sonríe.

Y…

 _Y tu sonrisa es lo que más me gusta de entre todas las cosas._

Todoroki sonríe (y el tiempo se detiene nuevamente para Izuku, porque es tan malditamente guapo) y niega con la cabeza.

—Tú eres para mí el universo, entonces, Midoriya.

Al príncipe se le seca la garganta al decirlo. Quiere explicarle que las pecas en sus mejillas son como una constelación de preciosas estrellas y que sus ojos alegres y resplandecientes podrían ser los astros mayores y extraordinarios. Le hacen perder la cabeza. Quiere decírselo todo, correctamente. Pero las palabras se le estancan en la garganta y su corazón aletea con fuerza, mandando impulsos extraños a su dotado cerebro.

Impulsos que antes de conocer a Izuku desconocía.

Cree que es mejor concretar esos impulsos, antes que quedarse mudo, mirándolo como retrasado. Así que le susurra un tenue _"y gracias por dejarme conocerte"_ y ya no vacila demasiado.

Se acerca a él, lo toma de la nuca con delicadeza (porque no puede deshacerse de su gentileza innata), lo vuelve a besar, suave al comienzo, y después con más intensidad. Hasta que se funden en un abrazo furtivo y sienten que los labios podrían desgastárseles.

(Se besan con el alma).

Izuku quiere reírse en medio del beso, es que es— increíble. Siente que se pierde definitivamente en él, y solo atina a rogar que sus amigos se tarden un poquito más, puesto que no sería nada justo que los interrumpieran justo ahora, cuando puede olvidarse por un rato del caos y sus enemigos y la maldad.

Ahora… ahora tiene al príncipe, a Todoroki, a Shouto —podría acostumbrarse a susurrar su nombre día y noche, con gusto, con pasión, entre jadeos y suspiros—, a su lado, en el césped, y solo y completamente para él.

Yaciendo entre sus brazos.

Y a su voz arrulladora murmurándole cosas bellas al oído, sus ojos de cielo mirándolo con adoración, sus brazos fornidos rodeándole la cintura, sus besos de océano embriagándolo y nublándole la mente y sus caricias de algodón llevándolo a tierras extrañas sin explorar, más allá de cualquier mapa.

Ya no debe hacerse esa estúpida pregunta. _¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?_ No. Está de más. Es mil veces mejor lanzarse a sus labios sin meditarlo demasiado y llevarse la sorpresa día a día. Comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Porque sus labios saben a _Shouto_ (amabilidad, confianza, delicadeza, armonía, lealtad, afecto—) y eso es todo lo que Midoriya Izuku necesita. Para ser feliz. Para ser valiente.

Para intentar salvar al mundo— y lograrlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

1) Y así culmina la enooorme fantasía que me armé con el precioso ED que nos regaló esta segunda temporada. (Fantasía que en realidad es ochenta veces más larga, peeero que no me animo a desarrollar como longfic). Quizá haga más shots así, ¿quién sabe? c:

2) **Kaith:** ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea estancada en la mente y, cuando dijiste que _necesitabas_ un AU del ending urgente, ¡pum! Llegó mi momento (? O algo así. Espero que haya sido aunque sea 1% de lo que esperabas leer. Le puse todo mi love *inserte corazoncitos cursis*.

3) A los que gusten de leer cosas cool y divinamente escritas de bnh (y muchos fandoms más) deben pasarse por el perfil de **Miehczyslaw.** Está entre mis autoras favs, no se van a arrepentir —en especial aquellos que gusten del Kacchako, KiriBaku, Kiribakuraka—, ella es genial :3

4) Si bien el TodoDeku no es mi OTP, debo decir que me encantó escribir de ellos. Tienen una relación muy bonita y siempre es lindo alimentar el alma con algo de fluff, ¿verdad?

5) Si les gustó aunque sea un poquito, un review no estaría nada mal :3

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
